


Get the crash cart

by YouSetTheTone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouSetTheTone/pseuds/YouSetTheTone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She had been in a car accident. An accident caused by her. Because she was distracted. By a beautiful woman who appeared to be half her age. And she had probably missed her morning meeting.</p><p>This situation couldn’t possibly get any worse."</p><p>Cat drives and gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the crash cart

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for prompts on Tumblr to practice my writing and this is the result.
> 
> Prompt : i was watching that hot jogger while driving out of the neighborhood but got distracted and crashed but i just woke up in a hospital room and said hot jogger is at my bedside because apparently they’re the one who called the ambulance
> 
> Special thanks to fightponey for proofreading this for me
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @supercatsetsthetone

“Incompetent fools” mumbled Cat as she started the car

The driver who was supposed to drive her to work this morning had quit without any warning. Usually Cat would call another one of her drivers but she had an important meeting and Carter had to be dropped off at school. She really couldn’t afford to waste time which is why she found herself having to drive herself.

Now, contrary to popular belief, Cat Grant did know how to drive. But it was a proof of power to have someone driving you so when she had started to build Catco she had decided that as soon as she had the money she would hire someone to do it.

The result was that she hadn’t driven in a long time and while she remembered the theory she wasn’t so sure about the practice. Alas, today she was out of options.

“You’re okay Mom?” asked Carter from the backseat

“Yes. Did you put on your seatbelt?”

“Yes, Mom” it was the third time she’d asked him

“Very well. Let’s go then.” And she pulled out of her parking spot

She could do this.

* * *

So maybe this wasn’t so bad. Cat had managed to drive Carter to school without any incident and she was now making her way to Catco.

Cat stopped at a red light and looked at her watch. She saw that she still had plenty of time and if the traffic wasn’t too bad she would have an extra 10 minutes to send her incompetent assistant fetch her a latte that would actually be hot.

She started tapping her fingers on the wheel. She had forgotten how annoying driving in a big city could be. All those traffic lights forcing you to stop every 30 seconds. Bored, Cat looked out of the passenger window. That’s when she saw her. A jogger. She had put her foot up on the fence separating the sidewalk from the road, seemingly to tie her shoelaces. Cat didn’t know what caught her attention more, the toned legs, the arms, or the beautiful blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. Cat was, however, unable to get a good look at the woman’s face before she jogged away. From what she had seen though, the woman had seemed to be in her mid-twenties.

She sighed. The light really needed to turn green. See, it wasn’t that Cat was ashamed, far from it. She wasn’t afraid to admit when she found people attractive, whether they were a man or a woman. But this woman seemed to be half her age and Cat could almost hear Lois Lane laugh at her.

“When did you become such a cliché, Cat? Dating someone half your age?” Lois would say

_Wait who said anything about dating. She was simply admiring the woman’s beauty._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a car honking at her. Apparently the light had finally turned green.

“I’m going, I’m going.” she muttered as the driver behind her made big, impatient signs.

Ten minutes later, as she was driving past the park, she saw her again. She was stretching her legs on a bench and, unfortunately for Cat, the young woman decided to look up just as she was driving past her. Cat’s breath hitched. And the next thing she felt was the impact of her car crashing.

* * *

Cat slowly regained consciousness and groaned. Her head felt worse than it usually did after a visit from her mother. She tried to open her eyes but immediately shut them back because of the bright light.  She could hear a steady beeping and feel rough sheets beneath her fingers. There was a dull pain in her left arm and, judging by the unusual heaviness, she guessed it was in a cast.  But it was the smell that confirmed where she was. The hospital. She brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the light as she tried to open them again.

“Oh god.” She thought as realization washed over her

She had been in a car accident. An accident caused by her. Because she was distracted. By a beautiful woman who appeared to be half her age. And she had probably missed her morning meeting.

This situation couldn’t possibly get any worse.

“Oh you’re awake.”

She turned her head sharply – wincing at the pain the movement caused – towards the unknown voice.

Scratch that. The situation could actually get worse because here, sitting on a plastic chair next to her hospital bed, was the reason she was in the hospital in the first place.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Said the young woman with a smile. Cat didn’t say anything, staring in disbelief. “You crashed into a street-lamp. I was there. You were unconscious so I called 911. They had room in the ambulance and since I provided you first aid they asked me if I wanted to come. I, uh, wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Cat remained silent. She was trying to wrap her head around the events that had occurred. She had crashed on her way to work because she had let herself get distracted and said-distraction had wanted to make sure she was okay. Not only was this woman gorgeous, but she was also nice. Cat had to wonder if she knew who Cat was. Though she didn’t seem the type, the woman could be acting nice only because she expected something in return.

Her continued silence must have made the other woman nervous because she started babbling.

“I’m Kara by the way. The doctors didn’t tell me what you had but they let me sit with you so I’m guessing it’s not too bad considering you were in a car crash. Oh and nobody else was hurt in the accident. I thought you might want to-“

“Thank you.” Cat finally interrupted her

 _Thank you?_ She had intended to tell the girl to quiet down because her head hurt like hell and her talking didn’t help. And apparently the woman, Kara, hadn’t expected that either if the look of surprise on her face was any indication. But the surprise was soon replaced by a bright smile

 “It was nothing.”

They looked at each other and Cat found herself unable to look away. It was the doctor who interrupted them.

“Good to see you’re awake Ms. Grant. I’m Dr. Abbot” she said “I’ll make it quick so that you can get some rest as soon as possible.” She turned towards Kara “Are you family?”

“Uh I…” Kara stuttered

“It’s okay she can stay.”

Lois’ laugh echoed in her head. _Really, Grant?_

 “Okay. Well you’ve broken your wrist. We expect to take the cast of in 6 weeks. You also sustained a concussion which is what I’m more concerned about. I’m going to ask you a few questions and test your reflexes if that’s okay.”

Cat nodded and Dr. Abbot proceeded.

“Okay, you seem to be doing fairly well. We’re going to keep you here on observation for a few more hours and then you’ll be released. Your symptoms will need to be monitored so someone will need to take care of you.”

Before Cat could answer, Abbot’s pager rang.

“I’m sorry I have to take this. I will be back.”

She walked away, leaving Cat alone again with Kara.

“Is there anyone I can call for you? A friend or a family member?”

Cat almost smiled but she caught herself in time. She needed to put a stop to this. Yes, Kara was beautiful. Yes, she was caring and nice. But this was a very bad idea and Cat needed to put a stop to this immediately. She needed to keep in mind that this woman, however attractive she was, was still basically a stranger.

_She doesn’t have to be._

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. This was probably the concussion’s fault. Yes, Cat would blame it on the concussion. But just to be sure this situation was stopped, she needed to not be in Kara’s presence anymore.

“I will be fine. Thank you Kiera.”

Kara cocked her head to the side, her brows furrowed, and a small sad look briefly crossed her face.

_God help me, she looks like a kicked puppy._

“Oh. Well I guess I’m going to go now. I’m glad you’re okay…” she trailed off, looking at Cat

Cat realized she was waiting for a name. She wanted to resist but Kara was still making that sad face and Cat relented. It’s not like the girl didn’t deserve to know her name after all that she had done for her.

“Cat.”

“Cat…” she repeated and the woman in question tried not to be affected by the way her name had fell off Kara’s lips “Well I’m glad you’re okay, Cat.”

She started to walk away and Cat watched her leave, a little bewildered by the whole exchange. What Cat hadn’t expected was for Kara to look over her shoulder and catch her staring. A knowing smile made its way on the girl’s face before she finally turned around and left the hospital.

Cat let out a breath. This was not how her morning was supposed to go.

_Stupid drivers._


End file.
